What Do I See
by BloomingShadow
Summary: Maka has a hard time getting through death. Death The kid; now known as Death, helps get her through it. KidxMaka Fluff-ness. Rated T for future chapters. DISCONTINUED. Cant finish it, So sorry!
1. Prologue

What Do I See (Prologue)  
>Pairing: Kid x Maka<br>Spoiler: Eh. It refers to Spartoi. So only manga spoilers  
>Authors Note: This is one of my first story's that have to do with SE or basically anything anime related. I'm not the best writer so please give me a chance at this. Thankies~ Oh, this also takes place like.. 5 years after the Spartoi was formed.<br>This should have a song with it. So here it is. : .com/watch?v=zo3oLnWodsM&feature=related  
>WARNING: I do love to write creepy fan-fiction. It's kind of my thing. Heh.<p>

_

_Actions not words_  
><em>Actions not words<em>  
>We must not speak, we must only move.<br>For if we speak, we could fall in love. I am not ever to do that. I never talk to anyone, For there is the risk of falling in love. I learned that from the past; the dreadful past that I wish not to bring up. Though people try to speak of it, I move to a different questioning. I dread my past, it brings back thoughts of love and sorrow, pain and agony.  
><em>I wish not hear it<em>  
><em>I wish not speak it<em>  
>If I am to talk, I have a dreadful risk of falling for someone. I fell for someone in the past, from talking, speaking, having convivial conversations. I used to talk very much, but...<br>Then it happened  
>My dreadful past<br>_Unforgotten_  
>My weapon, Soul.<br>He, my reason for agony and sorrow.  
>He, my reason for happiness and love.<br>It is he, my weapon, which makes me dread the past. He risked everything for me.  
>Even his own life<br>His death, the most agonizing thing I have ever seen. He risked it all, everything. I gave nothing. He just smiled at me. That smile, that beautiful smile… I could see in his eyes, he had a wanting. We both had a wanting.  
><em>Each-other<em>  
>Before I could tell him, he had passed. On our last soul, He and I tried our best to help Kid, The new death god, But…But…I was foolish… I myself was almost killed, but he protected me, as all weapons are supposed to do. He was slashed, killing right in front of my eyes. I was in love with him, we both had the same attraction to each other, considering why our wavelength patterns were so high. Before I could tell him my feelings. Before I could speak my feelings.<br>_I wish not speak ever_  
><em>I wish not love ever<em>  
>That is why I do not speak of my past. That is why I must not speak ever. From words, there is the chance of friendship and love.<br>I walk these hallways of the school I once had fun times in. I walk near rooms of new meisters getting taught, I walk through every inch of the school… I pass by the Death room, seeing the rather young looking shinigami, staring out of a window.  
><em>I must not look<em>  
>The death god, referred to as Death now. No longer is his name "Death The Kid" He dreads it… All of the lines of Sanzu, connected together. From that battle where I lost him He protected us all, his powers awakened… That is how we all survived the dreadful fight…<br>But still  
>I miss speaking to the god, his perfect hair and perfect smile, His golden eyes of perfection. I miss speaking of him..<br>_No_  
>I must not speak<br>I must use action  
>That is how I must interact, even if I interact at all.<br>The death god, he helped me, comforted me after death overcame my weapon.. He would never leave my side…  
>I then on thought that I must not speak, but use my actions.<br>I was so close  
>So close to falling for the death god.<br>I could see in his eyes, every time we were to meet, he would have a saddened face, but his golden eyes would always shimmer, with that gleam of hope, to hear words getting spoken. He would open his mouth to speak, a tear rolling down the death god's pale cheek, trying so hard. It was heartbreaking to him. I could see in his eyes, his true feelings for I.  
>For I had the chance to return them, but…<br>_I must not speak_  
><em>I must not speak<em>  
>_<p> 


	2. Wander

_**What Do I See**_

_**(maka POV)**_

Walking through the library of the DWMA. It is a place where I can forget everything, where I can relax. Nobody ever intrudes here, sense nobody goes in the library during the school day. All of the new meisters and weapons still getting taught. Even if the kishin was defeated, Death still wants all of the student to be prepared.  
>I scan though the hundreds of different books, seeing all different types of lengths of books, having that sent of old pages going through me. Nothing seems great enough to read though, nothing has for a while…<br>I try my best to find new books, but nothing seems well anymore…  
>I start to walk over to a table, sitting on the small stool. It is a tad rusty, but I could care less. I rest my head on the bookshelf behind me…<p>

_**(Death [the kid]'s POV)  
><strong>_  
>Sitting in the death room. It is a very boring place here; nothing ever happens anymore ever sense the kishin was defeated. All of the new weapons and meisters are still working and collecting new kishin egg souls..<br>I decide to take a visit to the schools library. I grab my mask and stand up tiredly, walking through the hallways of the DWMA. I look through the door of the library, suspecting nobody was there; I walk through the double doors through the library. Looking everywhere in the different rows of books, nothing seems interesting.  
>I start to notice a dark figure sitting on a chair next to a small table in the library. I try to move silently over to the figure; it seems that it is a girl. Peeking around the shelves seeing the girl.<br>_I stair  
><em>I realize who it is, and what they are doing.  
>Maka Albarn. Three star death scythe meister. The youngest ever to make a death scythe. The girl of the grigori soul. The one I yearn for.<br>The one that never speaks. The one that never cries. The one who shows no emotion.  
><em>Please Maka, come back to your original self.<em>  
>She starts to look back; I hide myself in the shadows. She is probably using her soul perception. She never likes to be bothered, so she always uses her soul perception and then scurries away.<br>I flee silently out of the room without a second though.  
><em>Why didn't I go to comfort her? I'll go to her tonight.<em>  
>I walk back to the mansion getting ready for tonight. I want to surprise her, make her feel happy. I just want to see her happy again. I want to see the Maka everyone knows and loves again. I walk up the stairs to my room. I open the double doors, unveiling a massive room. I walk in then close the doors immediately. My eyes wander across the room. I start to walk over to my bed, seeing the last picture of me and Maka smiling together; back in the Spartoi. A tear starts to roll down my cheek, feeling sadness overcome me again…<br>_Why.. Why Maka… I will make you happy, no matter what…_  
>I walk over to the closet, rummaging through the massive amount of clothes. I find a very formal outfit. It was when me and Soul went to dinner to discuss the plans of how we were to defeat the kishin.<br>I undress and slip on the old outfit, it is a simple button up long sleeve black polo and black dress pants. After getting the clothes on I open the double doors of my room, looking throughout the hallway, seeing id Liz and Patty were ever to be seen.  
><em>They must be still teaching the EAT and NOT classes…<br>_I walk through the hallway, seeing all the pictures of me and my youth; seeing all the happy times. Even though it is so peaceful, the people who have seen the battles are all still in shock. Black Star and Tsubaki are resting out in Japan as of right now. Everyone is trying to recover their happy thoughts and ties between each other.  
>I walk up the the door, thinking if I should Try to speak to her..<br>_No, don't speak. Only show and use actions. If you speak she might cry.  
><em>I will make her happy. I will.

_**(Maka POV)  
><strong>_  
>It was Kid I turned around from the stool to see nothing. I sigh, trying to get him out of my mind. Images.<br>Images flash though my mind of all the times I had with him, I shakes my head, trying to get them out. A small tear falls.  
><em>Why. Why am I crying…<em>


	3. Notice

What Do I See Chapter 2 Notice

Death The Kid POV

I star to head out to Maka and Souls old apartment. She hasn t moved, she refuses to move. I wonder if she will even be home . She always stays in the library now. Matter of fact, I don t think I have seen here leave the school in a while I walk up to her apartment door and knock. Nobody answers. I twist the door handle.  
>It s unlocked?<br>I know it is rude to intrude.. But I am lord death now.. So I should be allowed to do this, right..? I open the door and turn on the light. Everything has been torn down; there are holes in the wall, from what I think she might have punched the wall I walk in and get a glimpse of what has happened. I walk over to her small living room. On the coffee table there are burnt pictures and a lighter. All the pictures I can t make them out clearly I scramble around to see all of the pictures on the table and notice one out of them all. It s the picture of me, Maka, and Black*Star together, before the Spartoi . It was at the DWMA Celebration When we were all still children Why out of all of them, she left this one be? I look around and start to notice that the other pictures were of her and Soul.  
>Why would she do this? Out of all things? I start to look around the holes in the wall. My prediction was correct; she has been punching the wall out of anger. There are blood stains by the holes in the wall. I start to walk over to the rooms of her and Soul. Soul s room has nothing in it. It is just a white room with nothing in it. Everything must have been thrown away or burnt by Maka. I walk into Maka s room. It is much different than Soul s. Now, everything is black and red. All of her pink sheets are gone; everything girly by even the tiniest bit is gone She has a corkboard of the note s I have written her in class back in the Spartoi . She kept them all..<br>I look into her closet.  
>She kept them ?<br>Here is all of the present I gave her. Every day I saw her, I would have a present for her. After Souls death I had to cheer her up. So I got her presents and comforted her. I always wanted to see her smile, but I haven t ever sense that day . It s a shame Tap, Tap, Tap Footsteps.  
>I take out my regular pocket knife and get ready for what intruder might be here. The figure walks into the room, filled with tears and tired.<br>I start to notice who it is. .  
>Maka<p>

Maka POV

I decide to go home for the first time in months. I think it would be good to clean up a bit. I walk out of the library, tears still falling from my eyes, holding old books. Walking to my apartment I start to think.  
>Where am I?<br>Where do I go?  
>Where is everybody?<br>I can t exactly remember the outside world that clearly, It has been a while sense I have even left the DWMA. Looking around I start to notice some similar surroundings. The basketball court, Deathbucks, Chuppa Cabbras . It all is so familiar I notice an old apartment building that is run down. My apartment building; It really has been run down over the years Nobody lives there but me now I walk up through the apartment building and walk up to what I believe is my room. Maka & Soul s Apartment~3 Yea, this is mine The door is already opened though.. I wonder how . I walk in and see everything how I left it, or how I believe it was left I walk into the house, the smell is terrible.. Rotten food and burnt picture never smells good I walk into my room, somehow I haven t stopped crying, I bet I looked like a mess. When I walk into my room, I see a sitting figure by my closet. The figure looks up.  
>Golden eyes Death <p>


End file.
